Two knots
by ihatechosingusernames
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up in the yu yu hakusho realm, now she most make the choice of a life time. To stay or to hold out till she can figures a way back home. But is she really the one making choice or is someone else pulling the strings. JinXOC


The wind blow all around, she could see nothing but black space, she didn't know if she was looking up or down only that she was in mid air maybe ? There was nothing solid to hold or to feel. A cold gust came from below her moving upwards, that most be up she determine. How long have I been here ? She thought to herself, pain of loneliness filled her chest. Her chest . There was a light now, she looked down and then back up there were two lights the once dark room was filling with light and the wind became softer playful with her hair. Where do I go now ? She look down to try and find her self finding a red string. That wasn't there was it ? Questioning her self she looked up with the wind, still blowing upwards almost pushing her up, the string continued there . I Guess I'll go up then. Something was calling her, but what was it ? I guess I'll find out soon enough. That was her last thought before being consumed by the light, but she still could feel the wind that seemed to followed her .

Elizabeth eyes start to creep open the light from the room filled she senses, " Ahh did I hit my head on something ? " She asked out loud while holding are head only to find there was no one but her in the room. What the ? She was so confused this room was traditional Japanese or something Asian layout. Only reason she knew this was because the hours spent in front of her laptop watching anime and reading manga, well that's what started are love of the culture. Not long after she had woke up, a little ice apparition walk in the room.

" Ā, anata wa dono yō ni kanjite me o samashite iru? " The blue haired girl had spoken quietly but loud enough for Elizabeth to here her.

" Huh ? " Now startled Elizabeth shot right up looking in the direction of the new comer in the room. " Pardon, but what did you say ? "

" Anata wa dono yō ni kanjite imasu ka? " The young blue hair girl waited for a response but only received a blank look on Elizabths face. " Anata ga nihongo o hanasu shitte imasu ka? " She had asked something different but both girls just stared at one another hoping one would come up with a solution.

Elizabeth attention was drawn first to the young girls bright blue hair while she stood in the door way, the warm light from outside on her back lighting her face perfectly, if only I had my camera she thought. She was wearing a light blue kimono quite plain but on her looked so what's the word cute. The girl in front of her was down right adorable.

" Go yōsha? " The girl spoke again, always in a friendly tone Elizabeth had noticed. Snapping her back from daydreaming , finally notice she has red eyes, most likely a cosplayer or something was her first thought.

I should say something, but what the fudge do I say she can't understand me, heh I could say something mean and she wouln't understand a word I'm saying. Damn I'm spacing off again. " Ummmm Hello there. " with a small wave with her hands, " my name is Elizabeth nice to meet you ." While saying here name Elizabeth had pointed to herself.

" Elizabeth ? " the Young girl tilted her hair slightly to the side.

" Yes my name is Elizabeth " This time saying her name slower hoping the other girl would understand.

This had made the girl in the doorway smile slightly, damn she so cute. She had started to walk in and sat next to her bed, was it a bed think the call these things futons. " Yukina " The blue haired girl spoke softly as ever she had pointed to herself. I guess that's her name. This had made Elizabeth smile in turn.

" It's lovely to meet you Yukina " Elizabeth spoke with a large smile on her face and bowed her head slightly, she believe this was the right way to greet this girl. Feeling relived there were getting some where.

" Mata, hajimemashite" the young wait Yukina had bowed slightly also, think this is going quite well now wh. Before she could finish her thought there was a knock on the sliding door. For a second both girls sore a silhouette of another people but quickly a were able to but a face to the shadows. Another Blue haired girl walked in beaming a smile on here face .

" Soko ni kon'nichiwa, watashi wa kinō anata o hirotta toki ni tsukare mieta anata ga yoku ne nega~tsu " She spoke first louder than the Yukina did but just as friendly well a tad more friendly. Had a sat down next to the other girl, I think their friends.

" Ohayōgozaimasu Botan. " Yukina spoke first to her friend so Botan is her name huh.

" Ohayōgozaimasu Yukina-chan, dono yō ni watashitachi no atarashī gesuto o yatte iru ? " Botan spoke so full of energy.

" Kanojo wa, watashi ga omou ni, kanojo wa shikashi, Nihon o rikai shite inai seijō ni hyōji sa rete imasu. " Botan seemed a little confused now, wait are the talking about me. Both blue hair girls weren't smiling like the were for a minute but this didn't last to long for Botan.

" Where are you from ? " Botan had said, while putting her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. This had earns a look of confusion from the Brit.

" Wait you speak English ? " Elizabeth was just able to stuttered out of her mouth still with bug eyes and her mouth hanging slightly open.

Hello hope you like the story so far, if you have any thought's on how I could improve the story or my writing style that would be great. This is my first fan fiction so I really want to make sure that I sick to the characters personality's. I feel like I'm moving quote slow so might try and pick up the paste. Thank you for reading.


End file.
